


Jealousy #WayHaughtWeek2020

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: Waverly wakes up one morning to the sounds of Nicole laughing downstairs and what she also thinks are sounds of two people kissing. Is there someone there, kissing Nicole, or is it something else? Read to find out.As always thanks to my betas@SVaughn21 and @jescyka88
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Jealousy #WayHaughtWeek2020

Waverly began to stir under several layers of bonus blankets one lazy Sunday morning. She began to stretch her body, pulling her arm up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She had been in a deep sleep, she always slept amazingly after a night filled with hot, passionate sex with her girlfriend, partner, love of her life, Nicole. She continued to lay in the warm comfortable bed as she thought about her dreams. She dreamt of how completely fulfilling her life had been since the sexy redhead had walked in to it. About how from the moment she first met Nicole, she knew this woman was special and that she would mean everything to her. All their conversations, the flirting, all the times they stared into each other’s eyes, into each other’s souls, and yes all the incredible, mind blowing sex they’ve had. She also dreamt of their future, getting engaged, married, having kids and continuing to build the life that they had already started with one another. With her eyes still closed, she began reaching her hand across the bed searching for the redhead. When she had moved her hand up and down the side of the bed, she opened her eyes to find that it was, in fact, empty. As she began to get out of bed she heard quiet giggles and what sounded like kissing coming from downstairs. She quickly shot out of bed, only stopping to put a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie on. 

She knew Nicole would never cheat on her, but she couldn’t stop the jealous ting that ran through her body as she opened the door, giggles and kissing sounds getting louder as she practically ran to the living room. “Who the fuck is kissing my girlfriend?” 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nicole sitting on the couch being attacked by wet puppy kisses. “A puppy!” 

“Yea baby, no need to be jealous. I found him on the front porch earlier shivering and with how bad it’s snowing, I figured we’d keep him here until it clears up.” She picked the small black and white shaggy puppy up, continuing in a voice that you only hear adults talk in if they are conversing with a dog or a baby, “then we can find out where this fella belongs.” She brought him close once more and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before setting him on the floor. 

Waverly rushed toward the couch as Nicole stood up to greet her girlfriend good morning. Nicole began to wrap her arms around Waverly when the brunette bent over picking up the small pup, almost knocking the redhead over with her backside. “You are just the cutest thing ever,” she sang out as she held the puppy to her chest beginning to get kisses from him. 

“Hey, no fair, those are my kisses you little rascal.” Nicole crossed her arms, pushing out her bottom lip, eyes staring as Waverly began to giggle, snuggling her forehead into the dogs chest. 

“Now who’s jealous?” The brunette smiled bringing her eyes to meet Nicole’s, leaning in to kiss her good morning. The two sat down on the couch letting the small dog roam back and forth not knowing who to give his attention to. “When do you think the weather is gonna clear up?”

“Not sure,” Nicole said as she placed her arm around the brunette, both settling into each other's side. “Last I looked it was supposed to last all day.” 

“Good, we get to keep him. I mean just until the weather calms down.” 

“Yea baby, we can keep him till then.”

As the day went on, the couple enjoyed their time with the puppy and each other. They watched TV and played a game of fetch using one of Calamity Jane’s toys. The cat didn’t seem to like that too much. It was late in the afternoon, Waverly was reading one of her newest books aloud as Nicole watched in amazement at the beauty that was Waverly Earp. The redhead began to run her fingers up and down the brunettes legs then thighs. Waverly continued to read, trying not to let it be known that the small movements were sending electric jolts through her body, right to her center. Not getting the reaction she wanted, Nicole leaned in and began leaving kisses down the brunette’s neck to her collarbone. After several minutes Waverly happily gave in and placed the book on the coffee table. She turned to face the redhead stroking her hand through red locks. “I love days like this.”

“What kind of days baby?” Nicole’s own arousal growing with every kiss she placed as she moved on top of the brunette so now they were laying on the couch. Their hands each exploring the other, each nipping at the others jaw, their bodies moving back and forth into the other. Nicole placed both hands under the brunette’s shirt. Pulling it up over her head, leaning back to remove her own and running her hand through the front of her hair over the top of her head before joining their bodies again. Waverly biting her bottom lip, staring at the toned muscles of the woman before her then into the redhead's eyes as their lips joined once more. 

“These kinds of days, where I get to spend it all with you.” Waverly said, her breathing becoming heavier as Nicole ran her hand between the brunette’s breasts the other running down her side to her waist, beginning to pull at her sweatpants. Waverly moved her legs farther apart allowing Nicole’s hips to push into her center. Their movements began to quicken, each making small groans into the other's mouth. As Nicole continued to rock her hips into the brunettes center she began to push her hand under the rim of the brunette’s pants when out of nowhere, the small black and white dog began to whimper, placing his paws on the edge of the couch, clawing at the two women laying on it. 

“Not now, pup,” the redhead stated through deep breaths before she gently placed the dog's paws on the ground. The dog then began to let out small barks, getting louder with each one not met with attention. “Now look who’s jealous,” Nicole said as she sat up to pick him up. She then placed her head down on Waverly’s chest, the two laying there with the dog as they took turns petting and scratching him. Each letting out small giggles as they received kisses. After a few minutes they heard loud purrs coming from Calamity Jane, the cat letting out a loud meow as the women looked over at her. “Come on up,” Nicole motioned to the cat, “there’s no need to be jealous, we can all fit here together.” As the four laid there in comfort they each began to drift off to sleep, “I love you, Waverly.” 

“I love you too, Nicole.”


End file.
